Dave Robbins
David "Dave" Robbins was a games master and teaching colleague of Ken Barlow at Bessie Street School in Weatherfield in the mid-1960s. In 1963, Dave and Ken organised a school play together. As Ken's house was close to the school, Ken volunteered its use as a base of operations for rehearsals. Dave and Ken scarcely noticed how put out Ken's wife Valerie was by Dave taking up so much of Ken's time, as the pair became friends, sharing an interest in politics and human rights. When Dave's landlady was in hospital, Dave turned up at No.9 with a suitcase, and Ken was only too happy to invite him to stay for as long as he liked. Dave remained with the Barlows over Christmas, but by January 1964 Val was weary of Dave putting his feet under the table and arranged with Ken's dad Frank Barlow to show Dave the vacant flat above Frank's DIY Shop. Dave agreed to take the flat but remained at No.9 while alterations were being made. Later that month, Dave and Ken wrote to the newspapers to bemoan the lack of a school crossing. Before the cause could get results, pupil Susan Schofield was knocked down outside the school and died in hospital. Dave was wracked with guilt and was comforted by Val, confiding in her how lonely he was. A TV interview about the school crossing issue was offered to Dave and Ken but Dave backed out as the school didn't authorise it. As Ken had gone against the school's wishes, he lost out on a promotion. Val tried to help him but he rejected her help as he didn't feel she understood him enough. Valerie packed a suitcase and turned up at Dave's flat. Dave disapproved of Ken's behaviour but didn't want Val. When Ken arrived to take Val back, Dave didn't fight for her. In February, Dave was given notice at the flat as Frank was closing it up. Frank was under the misapprehension that Dave had lured Val away and was evicting him in retaliation, but Dave agreed to leave anyway. Dave turned up in Coronation Street again in 1969 and had dinner with Ken and Val at their Maisonette. Dave showed an interest in the Maisonettes, especially the fact that most of them were empty. A few days later, he moved a squatter family of a mother and three children into No.10. They were evicted a few days later but the mother, Mrs Storey, was offered a job and accommodation so the family were not put on the streets. In 1971, Dave returned to the Street to attend Val's funeral. Later that year, he and Ken met up again and reminisced about their old band and decided to start it up again with Tim Wade, with Ken playing the trumpet. Dave and Tim soon found a replacement for Ken and left the area. Ken kept in contact with Dave, and went to stay with him in London after Ken's wife Janet committed suicide. :The character was credited as "David Robbins" in his 1963 and 1964 appearances, and as "Dave Robbins" in his later appearances. List of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1963 minor characters Category:1964 minor characters Category:1969 minor characters Category:1971 minor characters Category:Teachers Category:Musicians Category:Bessie Street staff